Te dejo ir
by Isa-chan Kirkland
Summary: Esta historia relata los sucesos en la vida de Feliciano Vargas despues de aver sufrido una trajedia, el no puede olvidar muchas cosas aunque alguien intentara curar sus heridas y que pueda pronunciar Te dejo ir


Capitulo. 1 Mil años

Hace algun tiempo yo respiraba, amaba y lloraba, como recuerdo… no me puedo ir de este mundo hasta que me dejes ir

15/02/2xxx

Cada vez que despierto recuerdo tu voz y me dice ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Simplemente no puedo, no puedo amar a alguien más que a ti… Ludwig

-Bastardo… despierta ya- decía un furioso Lovino-

-oh enseguida bajo, solo espera un poquito –dije mientras me paraba de la cama—

Tiene tanto tiempo, hace dos meses que te fuiste y no puedo olvidarte, no quiero olvidarte, no quiero amar a nadie más, no quiero que alguien más me toque como tú me tocabas, quisiera ser yo el que se hubiera ido y no tú.

-Hasta que te dignas a bajar ha pasado media hora desde que te… -mi hermano me estaba gritando pero paro y tenía una cara de shock-

-Lovi… ¿Qué pasa? –dije sonriendo-

-Bastardo, realmente –se acercó a mí y me abrazo- Eres un idiota, ya no llores Feliciano

-No lo puedo evitar lo extraño tanto… tanto… quiero a mi Ludwig lo quiero aquí con migo

-Deja de ser caprichoso… fratello…

-Yo… -en ese momento fui interrumpido por el timbre.

-tsk maldición quien coño será

Fratello me soltó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras yo me dirigía al comedor, pasta… ni la pasta me podría animar, la amo pero yo amo más a Ludwig, en eso pude escuchar los gritos de fretello.

-Bastardo no es tu casa no toques eso ¬¬# ¡Bastardo!

-hehe Lovi-Love es hermoso enojado

-Antonio… Hola… -dije sin ánimos-

-Feli-chan ¿Qué ocurre? No estés triste te hare sonreír de nuevo, Fusosososo~ -después de eso me abrazo-

-Bastardo… -Lovi veía triste como Antonio trataba de animarme-

-Perdón… tengo que ir a la florería –dije quitando los brazos de Antonio de mi- Adiós Lovi vuelvo… Amm… después

Al salir de la casa sabía que iba a pasar, mi hermano discutirá con Antonio y después… harían lo de siempre se darían besos, se harían cosquillas reconciliándose, mi fratello piensa que no lo sé pero estoy seguro de que Antonio lo sabe perfectamente.

-¡Feliciano! –Dijo una castaña saliendo de la florería- Me tenías muy preocupada, papá me pregunto por ti también está muy preocupado demasiado, y además hoy vino Kiku también ayudara, es bueno que estés con amigos Feli

-Ah… Isabela Grazie- dije con una sonrisa-

Pasaban las horas mucha gente venía por rosas, las rosas me recordaban tanto a Ludwig, en su país son prueba de amor, en cambio el me dio unos heliotropos muy hermosos no sabía que él me declaro su amor y yo no… soy un idiota… Lo lastime esa vez yo…

-¡Feliciano! –La chica castaña me abrazo- no llores… no es bonito verte llorar, a Luddy no le gustaba que lloraras

-Isabela…. Perdón pero… ah… las rosas…. Yo… no… como…. No se….

-shhh Tranquilo si necesitas irte está bien yo me encargo

-No es eso solo que

-Isabela-san habla por un pedido

-oh enseguida voy Kiku

-anda apúrate, estoy bien –dije limpiando mis ojos-

-Vale pero… -me beso la mejilla- toma un poco de agua de limón esta deliciosa

-Vale

Salió corriendo junto a Kiku, el me veía y al parecer no quería estar lejos pero nuestras áreas están un poco separadas, mire el techo intentando buscar algo que me entretuviera, pero nada, nada todo era tan oscuro para mí, tome un vaso con agua que había en el mostrador, lo mire fijamente y…

-Ludwig… aun lo ¿recuerdas?

~*Flash Back*~

-Luddy mira, mira qué lindo lugar

-Jeje Feliciano, te gustan estas cosas tan sencillas, oye… ¿Quieres un poco de agua de limón?

-¿eh? Oh claro tengo mucha sed

-Toma –me extendió su cantinflora-

-Oh… -sonrojo- Grazie –tome su cantinflora con nervios rosando sus manos- ¡Lo siento!

-oh… no te preocupes –dijo mirando a otro lado-

-Sabes… creo… que te amo… -dije viendo a la cantinflora en susurro-

-¿he? ¿Qué dijiste?

-ah… yo… -me sonroje mas- na… na…

-¿Puedes repetirlo?

En eso empezó a sonar una canción de alguna parte no muy lejos había una fiesta que al parecer era un boda

 _Heart beats fast_ _  
_ _Colors and promises_ _  
_ _How do be brave_ _  
_ _How can I love when I'm afraid_ _  
_ _To fall_ _  
_ _But watching you stand alone_ _  
_ _All of my doubt_ _  
_ _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

-Ludwig… Yo solo

-Ich libe dich Feliciano

 _I have died everyday_ _  
_ _waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid_ _  
_ _I have loved you for a_ _  
_ _Thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a_ _  
_ _Thousand more_

Una brisa suave pegaba mi rostro hacienda que mis cabellos chocaran con mis mejillas y un enorme sonrojo se posó en ellas también, lo que había escuchado estaba mal, no estoy seguro que…

-Ti amo…

-Feliciano…

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

-Feliciano eres lo que más amo

-Ti amo… te amo mucho

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a

La música sonaba en mi cabeza, tus brazos abrazándome dándome tato calor, te amo Ludwig me decía, no quiero que te vallas, te amare por mil años mi querido Ludwig

~*Fin Flash Back*~

Empecé a tomar el agua no aguantaba, quería correr salir de ahí desaparecer estar contigo amor… te extraño.

-Feliciano-kun ¿te encuentras bien?

-Lo siento Kiku no yo….

-No te preocupes Feliciano-kun, el jefe cerrara temprano hoy, vallamos a cenar algo antes de ir a casa- dijo con una dulce sonrisa-

-Grazie Kiku

El es mi mejor amigo y también era amigo de Ludwig siempre hemos sido unidos, desde que Ludwig se fue él ha estado conmigo animándome, sonriéndome, queriéndome, protegiéndome, volviéndose como mi hermano aunque sé que él no quiere eso.

-vamos Feliciano-kun

-Vale

-Esperen ustedes dos- dijo una castaña-

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

-Claro~ -dije con una sonrisa-

-si Isabela-san

-Gracias –sonrió muy ampliamente-

Sé que ella quiere mucho a Kiku y ella mejor que nadie sabe que siente Kiku por mí pero yo no puedo verlo más que un amigo, yo seguiré amando a Ludwig, aunque haya muchas personas que quieran que las ame y ellos me amen tanto no puedo, no puedo olvidar a mi Ludwig.

-¿Feliciano? Deberíamos apurarnos Kiku ya se adelanto

-…

-Pueden pasar mil años pero… aun así lo amaras ¿No es así?

-¿Eh? –dije volteándola a ver-

-Sabes yo amo mucho a una persona... pero esa persona ama a otra persona, aun así lo amare aun que pasen mil años más y yo lo amare, yo ja, ja perdón… soy una cursi vamos –tomo mi mano fuertemente jalándome-

-Isabela… yo…

-Shhh no tiene porque saberlo ¿sabes?

-Oh que bueno que llegan –dijo Kiku sonriendo-

-Ya vez Feliciano es un tortuga –dijo Isabela-

-¿Estas bien? Isabela-san

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Oh claro –dijo sonriendo-

-Isabela… -dije y nos dirigimos a las mesas-

Quiero pedirle perdón, yo quisiera que el la amara, como deseo eso, Isabela es la mejor chica del mundo, tan dulce, tan buena, tan ella, me siento tan mal que Kiku no la tome enserio. Aun así lo que me dijo… me da tanta nostalgia, ella sabe perfectamente cómo me siento, la amo mucho, ella es la hermana que nunca tuve, es la persona que quiero ayudar aunque… Si pudiera amar a alguien más quisiera amarla a ella pero "No seas idiota tú dejas te ir la oportunidad te dio Heliotropos sabiendo que te encantan, lo amas no lo niegues, ¡AMAS A LUDWIG!" recuerdo cuando lo dijo ella es la mejor persona que pude conocer ella gracias a ella… A Thousand years fue la canción que más me gustaba ya que con ella obtuve lo que amo.

Fin del capítulo 1


End file.
